We have obtained clones of quail cells transformed by an avian RNA tumor virus. We have characterized the integrated viral DNA of these clones. Some have proven to contain insertions and deletions within the viral genome. Our immediate goal is to characterize the transcription and processing of viral RNA from this integrated viral DNA.